


A Fire Show

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Soft Steve Harrington, Sweet, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: The annual fireworks show is on in Hawkins. Steve's always wanted to so something like that with Nancy but now she's with Jonathan. Billy notices. He does something about it.





	A Fire Show

**Author's Note:**

> Was sad so I wrote dis...

A Fire Show

 

Despite the chill in the night air, the warm around him was sweet.

And dark,...

...and wrapped him in a blanket of an unexpected softness that was actually a but surprising. 

There was chatter and bodies all around him. He could feel Nancy's elbow dig into his ribs as he laid back on the blanket looking up at the sky. The chatter heightened to an excited buzz as the night drew on. Somewhere next to Nancy was Jonathan, muttering quietly in her ear while she grinned mischieviously. And after them, was Mike and the other rugrats. They were whispering and squealing in anticipation with huge smiles on their dorky faces. Dustin had a telescope... for some frigging reason. Lucas was rolling his eyes at something Erica just said and by the conniving look on her precious little face, it was probably something about Lucas only having boys for friends. Will was there too, with his friends but stuck a bit close to his mother who was on her own blanket with none other than Chief Jim Hopper. 

"Mike will you shut up?" 

"Dustin, we're going to see _fireworks._ Put that telescope away." 

"Give him a break Mike." 

"Erica- shut up!" 

"Your friends are nerds." 

"Hey, are you okay? El?" 

A soft murmur. 

Steve sighed indulgently as he laid back on his own blanket, hands tucked up under his head as he blinked up into the vast black velvet that was the Friday night sky. There were a few stars that twinkle sweetly at him... made him smile. It wasn't the fourth of July or Christmas or even anything remotely close to a public holiday. But once in a while, every year, on the first night of summer, Hawkins hosted a fireworks show. It was a great event with a beautiful concept of brining in the new season with a bang even though Steve himself had only ever been to three. And those were when he was like six or seven. 

When his parents actually gave a damn about him. 

But he brushes off that small bit of bitterness with a shake of his head as he hears Hopper talking to the kids. 

"El, and the rest of you, stay where we can see you. The show's about to start, they're just making sure everyone's safe and- no kid I don't know how to fix a telescope. Pay attention-!" 

Steve snickers as he sees Hopper shake his head, Joyce giggling at him with something akin to fondness in her sparkling eyes. 

"Cracker and cheese?" 

Steve blinks out of his reverie and sees Nancy holding out a plate for him. 

"Thanks." He smiles, taking one. She places the plate between them and grins at him. 

"I just saw Ronda from Chem."

"No way." He indulges her like a gossip girl at high school. She chuckles at him biting into a cracker. 

"I'm serious and she was drinking out of her purse. Dan looked pissed." 

They both laugh at that, taking in the dozens of other people strewn about on blankets on the grass. It looks like _everyone_ had turned out for the event tonight- even old man Johnson with his dark robes and cane. He saw his old English teacher Mr Barreta with his wife and kid, a few feet away from where he was camped out with his little misfit family. Just after Joyce and Hopper were Mrs Wheeler and her passive aggressive husband Ted, who looked bored out of his mind. Just a little closer to the front were Lucas's parents, Mrs Sinclair leaning comfortably into the arms of her husband. Steve could feel his lips tug up a bit at how cute they looked. 

Mrs Henderson was right there with them, keeping an eye on her Dusty while looking completely different without a cat in her arms. The fireworks would scare Mews 2, so it made sense why he wasn't there with her. Poor woman looked like she was suffering. He could see Dustin showing her his telescope- something was wrong with it. 

"Oh look, Principal Cooper." Nancy points out and it's almost comical, the st he and Jonathan groan at the same time. 

"You guys are the worst." Nancy exclaims, shaking her head with a laugh. 

"Steve! It's broken!" Dustin gripes, trudging up to him dejectedly with his telescope in hand. The kid plops down right in between him and Nancy and Steve grins as she shakes her head. 

"Alright lemme see." He concedes holding the medium sized telescope that was actually a lot heavier than he thought it'd be. He twists the range on it a little. Doesn't know how the fuck to fix a telescope but he's trying. Sometimes an accident could lead to a fix. If he toggled with it enough- _click!_

"Oh my God did you break it?" The curly haired boy asks, sounding horrified. Steve hopes to God he didn't break it. 

He looks through it and grins. 

"See for yourself buddy." 

A few seconds later, Dustin squeals in delight, running back to his friends while yelling back at him, "You're the best Steve!" 

Steve chuckles softly to himself sighing as he hears the announcements being made. 

Safety.

Keep an eye on your kids. 

Hope no one brought their pet. The noise isn't good for them.

Stay safe and don't wander. 

Steve sighs as takes in the sight of everyone around him again. He can't help but feel an abject sadness that his parents aren't there with him. Everyone else had their dad and mom and brothers and sisters and don't get him wrong- Steve was grateful he'd been asked by Nancy and the others to come with. But now he just felt like an outsider invading on their family time. Granted their dynamics would be a little different from everyone else because of the hell they'd gone through together. That was probably the only connection Steve had to any of them. And the fact that he was Nancy's ex. 

Apart from that, Steve couldn't help but feel _alone._

It's more than just a fleeting thought but he quickly bottles it up as a loud explosion sounds, making everyone gasp around him. 

There's a shrieking sound following the boom and then- 

A bang and a loud hiss..

And suddenly the sky is alight with bright falling streams of crimson. 

He hears the ooh's and the ahh's of the crowd as the parents point up at the sky, the children squealing in delight. 

Steve grins as Nancy cuddles in closer to Jonathan, her head on his chest. His chest twinges a little but that's nobody's business but his own. Joyce and Hopper assume a similar position and Steve thinks that they should really just start dating. El spooks a bit but Mike and Will and the rest, they've got her. Dustin is grinning, showing of his pearls as he and Lucas fuss over the telescope. Everyone around them is in awe of the sparkly explosions; 

Steve's just in awe of everyone else. 

He feels a sort of tugging, yearning in his chest for companionship but doesn't think he deserves it so he brushes those emotions away as quickly as the colours in the sky changes. 

There's a fiery blue flower in the sky now and right after it, a green plume that extends every which way like a star. His eyes light up with each explosion and he takes a deep breath. 

Jesus he did _not_ expect to get so emotional over some fireworks. 

"Hey, don't go too far." Hopper calls to the children scampering away excitedly. 

The Chief looks at him pleadingly and he nods. He was the round-up when the little dipshits decided to stray. He quickly stumbles to his feet, just as a bright orange explosion meets the sky. It's not too hard of a task, easing his way past the people littered all over the grass. He eventually makes it to the party and they turn to grin at him sheepishly. 

"Come on guys, let's head back to the safe zone." 

"Okay _mom."_ Mike antagonizes and they all laugh cos Steve's got his hands on his hips and that "stern mom" stance going on. It's hilarious. 

"Yeah, that's right. I'm your mom so you better get your asses back to camp before I kick it there." He plays along as a redhead suddenly joins them. 

"Max!" 

"Hey guys. Hey Steve." Max greets as she hugs Lucas. 

"Hello Max. You're here by yourself?" He doesn't mean to sound so... parent-ish but that's how it sounds anyway. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist _mom._ She's with me." 

The low, throaty voice immediately makes him cringe and he turns to see Billy strutting towards them, cigarette between his lips. A few months ago, the California boy's presence would've been awkward and unnerving for everyone currently standing there. That whole showdown at the Byers had been a point of contention for weeks until cooler heads prevailed and Billy had admitted to being a total jerk. That had been followed by an awkward apology and then a more sincere one. Things had been smooth sailing after that. Max seemed happier, Billy didn't antagonize Lucas anymore- he'd actually mended that bridge with the boy and now they were friends. 

Didn't mean Billy had stopped being a jerk to Steve though. 

"Later Billy." Max chuckles as they start trekking back to Hopper and Joyce, leaving Steve standing there awkwardly. 

*

Billy is busy searching his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, lighter in hand as he settles comfortably on a soft, oriental sort of blanket. Looks like it's straight from Cali. He watches Billy squirm and wriggle like a friggin dog until he's in a comfy spot, using his duffle bag as a pillow to keep his head up. A brilliant burst of blue light shimmer overhead as Billy lights up another cigarette. 

"You just gonna stand there lookin pretty or...?" 

Steve rolls his eyes, cautiously sitting cross-legged on the blanket. 

Billy's lying down, a hand under his head as he puffs away, the smoke wisping gently into the air around them. His legs are crossed at the ankles, his dark boots tapping out to an invisible rhythm. He's got on those signature tight blue jeans of his, a soft grey t-shirt and his denim jacket. It's the _Billy Hargrove look_ if Steve's ever seen any. The blonde just always seems so put together and sure of himself- its both intimidating and thrilling to Steve. He finds solace in Billy's confidence for a moment before turning away from the boy to gaze up at the show. 

"Didn't know you liked stuff like this." He murmurs, the fireworks flashing on his face. 

"I don't." Billy snorts, blowing out a thin line of smoke. 

Steve glances down at him before looking back up at the lights. 

"Then why are you here?" 

He doesn't mean to sound rude- its a free country Steve. He swears he's just trying to make conversation. 

Billy answers him anyway.

"I'm on Max duty. She wanted to come to this thing." 

"Oh." 

Yeah. He doesn't know what the hell to say or do right now. The most he and Hargrove have ever interacted was in school and on the court and even those times were fleeting. They're not exactly friendly with each other but they're not hostile anymore. Doesn't make this moment right now feel any less awkward. 

"So where's Brandi?" 

Billy regards him with narrowed eyes that hold all the wonder of a clueless idiot. 

"Who?" 

Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"Brandi, y'know, your super hot girlfriend of... I'm guessing, one week?" 

"Oh, her. Yeah, you're right. That was a one week affair." He shrugs casually, dragging on his cigarette before offering it to Steve. 

"Thanks." 

Steve hasn't smoked in a while. 

Not since Barb. Not since Nancy.

Not since Billy.

He can't say he misses it as he pulls on it and grimaces as the hot, bitter smoke fills his throat and lungs. 

"What about you Harrington? Who're you here with? And please don't tell me it with those little shits." Billy grins, taking back the cigarette Steve hands over. 

"Guilty." Steve chuckles with a sad nod. He quickly masks it though. Like he always does. 

"Jesus Harrington, don't get me wrong, it's... almost cute how you mother hen those kids but I think people are gonna start asking questions real soon." 

"Jerk." Steve scoffs shaking his head as another burst of pink light showers over them. 

"Your folks not here with you?" Billy asks casually but Steve can hear the curiosity in his voice. It's not surprising to him. Everyone at school knows that Steve's parents ditch him every other day to go see about what's really important- their business investments. 

He shakes his head. "No. I'm here with Nancy and the kids, the Chief and all of their parents." 

Billy doesn't say anything. Just lies there looking all sure of himself and laid back. Steve usually can't stop his hands from shaking at these big family affairs. He's rarely known for the small fact since he's always had that King persona to conceal it, but he's got mad anxiety. Hates crowds. Hates talking too much. Hates being himself sometimes. 

"My old man took Max's mom to dinner." Billy finally says, his blue eyes lighting up as a flash of blue engulfs them. 

He sees Steve sitting there, right next to him, in a dejected heap of sadness and he tries to relate. Doesn't know why he does it. But it doesn't connect. Steve's lost in the lights, his huge, doe-eyes wide and bright. Almost looks like a puppy. A _kicked_ puppy. Billy doesn't expect anything less. The guy's at a fireworks show with his ex and her new man, a bunch of kids and everyone else who's got parents. Can't relate to anyone. Can't enjoy the experience without having to be reminded of how alone he really is. 

Steve's looking cute tonight though. Billy won't lie. He's got on dark, form fitting jeans and a long-sleeved white sweater that just highlights his soft curves and sharp collar bones. His dark chestnut hair is long, almost touching his shoulders and it's a wavy mess but it looks beautiful anyway. Steve's too soft and pretty for his own good and Billy doesn't know why he suddenly finds that attractive. 

"I should probably get back." Steve mumbles, looking hella reluctant to get up. His head's bent low and his shoulders are drooping and he looks just as small as he feels. 

"Get back to your ex and her new bf. Yeah that sounds like fun." Billy jokes and winces as Steve seems to evaporate at that.

"I- ...didn't mean that." 

Steve nods and then shakes his head. 

"It's cool. I'm fine." 

He immediately realizes that Billy never asked him if he was okay or not. His emotions were starting to get the better of him and he was projecting. 

Fuck. 

He goes to leave but Billy's fingers quickly encircle his wrist warmly. He looks down at the blonde boy and swallows. 

_"Billy..."_

"C'mere." 

He doesn't know why but he allows himself to be pulled down gently until he's right up against Billy's side. The other boy's fingers are hot on his skin, but he feels the fire burning from somewhere inside of him. Around him is just noise and the fireworks add an element of spectacle. But all he sees right now is Billy pulling him in close, gently whispering for him to _relax_ and just lie down. It's a while before he realizes that he's lying down on a blanket, with his head on Billy's shoulder, the boy's arm coming around him to rest against his cheek. He turns a little to make himself comfortable and he blinks up into Billy's blue eyes. 

Billy's other hand comes up to wipe at his face, just under his eye and it's only then he realizes that he's crying. 

"I'm sorry." He whimpers, burying his face in Billy's neck. 

"Shh." 

Fingers card gently through his hair, stroking his scalp, soothing his temple. It calms him down some. But his chest _hurts._

"I don't even know why I'm cr-" 

He tries to play it off but Billy can see right through him. 

"Don't. It's okay princess." 

Steve blushes hard at the pet name that he always claimed to hate. 

"It's s'posed to be a happy show." He mumbles into Billy's denim jacket. 

"Says who?"

"I dunno." 

"Well, maybe crying doesn't always mean you're sad." 

Steve's a but miffed at Billy's reverse psychology but he gets it. He snuggles deeper into Billy's warmth and practically purrs as the boy tightens his arm around his body. Long fingers trace the length of his arm, runs smoothly against the soft white cotton of his shirt then back up into his hair, stroking. Petting. 

"Why?" Steve can't help but choke out the question. He hears and feels Billy's chest rumble. 

"Why what?" 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

Billy chuckles again and turns his head the other way. Steve leans up on his elbow and gently touches the boy's jaw, turning his face back his way. Serious blue eyes meet his teary ones and he gasps softly. It's breathtaking and endless the way Billy's ocean blues regard him with an entrapped, fevered heat. He's never had anyone look at him that way before. Almost like Billy's a ruthless predator stalking his meek prey. 

Before he knows it, Steve's on his back, lying down flat on the blanket with Billy over him, hands propped up in either side of his head. He blinks his sad eyes up at the blonde and blushes as a low growl erupts from Billy's throat. A knee comes up to slot itself between his legs, right up against his crotch. Billy grips his hands tight, their fingers intertwining. 

"Please tell me I can kiss you." The boy rumbles and Steve nods almost immediately. 

It's way softer and gentler than anything he'd ever imagined Billy capable of. The boy treats his body like something sacred and fragile at the same time; hands sliding down his chest to his waist, his hips. Their lips meet and Steve can see sparks. The irony isn't lost on him that there's a huge firework explosion going on at the same time as they kiss. The rich crimson light bathes them both in its soft glare, Billy growling as Steve opens his mouth allowing their tongues to meet. It's beautiful and dirty and fucking heartbreaking. 

Steve's always dreamed of doing something like this with Nancy. 

Now Billy's the one holding him and kissing him stupid under the bright flashes of colourful fireworks. Billy's the one taking care of him, erasing his sadness and filling him with pure bliss instead. Billy plants a sweet kiss on his forehead after they pull apart. Billy lies down on the blanket again and Steve rests his head on the boy's chest. 

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. Billy, please." 

Billy hears the soft cry and he pulls Steve closer to him. 

"I've got you princess. I'm here." 

Steve's never been more sure about anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Still sad but now with actual feels.....


End file.
